onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinzoku Kinzoku no Mi
The Kinzoku Kinzoku no Mi 'is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into a collection of metals at will, turning the user into a Metal Human (金属人間, Kinzokuningen). It was eaten by 'Henry D. Avery. Appearance Kinzoku Kinzoku no Mi looks like a grayish-silver fig compsed of many crystal shaped fragments with swirl patterns on each one. Strengths Kinzoku Kinzoku no Mi provides it's user with an ability of creation, manipulation and transformation into a collection of metals at will. This allows him to use different metals such as iron, titanium etc to create melee and ranged weapons and shields as well as to turn his surroundings into gems. While other Logia fruits give their users the ability to dissipate out of harm's way by turning into their respective elements, it is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia fruits that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because gems are solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because of the durbability of the most metals created by the user. This means that he can not be damaged at all by ordinary attacks when turned into an iron statue and even if he is shattered the user can simply reform metal composing him on impact. Some metals created by the user (like sodium) can be used as neutralisers for some types of chemical weapons such as chlorine. And because It is a metal Logia, it is immune to all metal weapons, when said metal weapons strike him, he is now able to control and manipulate that weapon. This fruit's element allows the user to create various metals and their alloys for different uses such as steel for his weaponry, titanium for his shields and armor and tungsten to resist heat based attacks wich alows him to negate the heat emanated by Mera Mera no Mi and Magu Magu no Mi. Also due to this element's nature most of user's attacks can be enhanced with Busoshoku Haki. Weaknesses This fruit's weakness is that the user is extremely vulnerable to all of electricity based attacks due to high electroconductivity of every metal. Also this fruit's natural enemy is the user of the unnamed devil fruit which controls magnetism. However tis weakness can be overcome by user by creating instead of normal metals different magnetic ores which exist in nature. Aside from that Kinzoku Kinzoku no Mi suffers from standart Devil Fruit weaknesses Usage Avery uses his fruit to create, control and turn into a collection of metals at will which allows him to use them as demolishing projectiles or as melee weapons. Sometimes Avery uses his fruit's powers to trap his enemies by covering them with metals when in physical contact. Also Avery can tranform his legs into metal springs which give him incredible jumping and bouncing power, which can be used to launch himself at incredible speeds, in order to deliver attacks enhanced by a high magnitude of momentum. This fruit can be utilized by user to disguise himself by turning into a metal statue. Attacks * Ukonvasara: '''Avery transforms his arm or leg into a large steel morning star, increasing punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once, are capable of changing the size and length of the morning stars he produces at his whim, and is able to detach them from his body * '''Tizona: '''Avery turns his arm or leg into a long sword shaped spike made of steel which is sharp enough to cut through giant rocks and some metals with ease. It's sharpness and swiftness is enough to cut through ships with only one slash. * '''Chains of Fate: '''Avery creates multiple chains from his body with rasor sharp blades on their ends which he uses to fight multiple opponents or to bound them. * '''Iron Maiden: '''Avery t'ouches his opponent's body, then covers them with a thick layer ofsteel them into a human steel statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their metal prison, but if their shell wasn't crushed they can die quickly because of th lack of air around them. Also Avery can heavily wound his target by adding numerous spikes on inner surface of this shell. However the shell can be easily broken by the target itslef. * '''Aegis: '''Avery creates a wall of metal spires made from tianium which burst out of the ground to proctect the user from almost any attack. ** '''Tungsten Shield: '''This technique is a specific version of Aegis which uses tungsten instead of titanium. This shield is used to completely negate heat based attacks even the ones of Magu Magu no Mi. * '''Mjollnir: '''Avery "stretches" his hand and then turns his fist into a gigantic hammer made of titanium alloy and then smashes his targets with it dealing tremendous blunt damage to a narrow area. ** '''Mighty Hammer: '''Avery transforms his legs into metallic springs and jumps up to the sky. Then he creates a Mjollnir and throws it at his target making it a ranged attack of sorts with superior damage to the original technique, high velocity and low precision which can be used to sink enemy's battleships. * '''Yggdrasil:' Avery covers his hand with steel spikes and stabs it into the ground. Then he creates "roots" from those spikes which follow his unsuspecting targets under ground. When the target is reached the roots burst out of the ground as spiky spires which can easily kill a group of enemies or destroy a small building. * Ragnarok: 'Avery transforms his legs into a giant drill that rotates at high speed, giving it exceptional piercing power, heavily damaging whatever it strikes. * 'Æsir: Avery's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Æsir Avery". He turns his arms into a metal collection before throwing them forward and "showering" his targets with a deadly and destructive stream of metal particles. * '''Bifrost (Awakening): '''When Avery touches his surroundings they immediately turn into metals which he can freely control. The awakening of his fruit gives him tremendous powers with wih he can even change the surface of whole island at will. The surface turned into metals begins to shine resembling mythical Rainbow Bridge from Norse Epos. ** '''Seas of Asgard: '''Avery touches the ground turning it into a titanium alloy. Then he creates gigantic "waves" made of metals which chase his enemies until they are completely crushed. Wit the sheer force and velocity of those waves Avery is able to crush big fortresses in size of Marineford (not the whole island). ** '''Valhalla: '''Avery touches the ground turning it into steel. Then he raises from it numerous gigantic spikes which tear everyone apart in the radius of the attack. ** '''Hofud: '''Avery turns his surroundings into titanium and steel and combines them into one alloy.Then he creates a gigantic blade out of it which erupts out of the ground crushing everything on it's way. Trivia * The Kinzoku Kinzoku no Mi Devil Fruit and this article were created by The Funniest Valentine. * Most of the attacks are inspired by norse mythology and legends. Here are the articles about Bifrost, Mjollnir, Ragnarok , Yggdrasil , Æsir and Valhalla. * Article about Tizona , the sword of Spanish hero Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar also known as El Cid. * Aticle about Ukko, god of the sky in Finnish mythology, the wielder of Ukonvasara. * Article about Heimdallr, guardian of the Rainbow Bridge and wielder of Hofud. * Articles about steel, titanium, chlorine and tungsten.Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Category:The Funniest Valentine